The Research Computer Programing Core Module will provide software design and development services to support and advance innovative vision research. The module will provide project management of custom research software and will develop or supervise development of software when the scope or sophistication of the project goes beyond what an individual investigator's lab can undertake. The principal developer works closely with investigators to clarify and document the software requirements, taking into consideration their unique needs regarding the user interface and data management, as well as technical requirements of the application. The module also will provide consultation and assistance regarding algorithms and debugging, data management, and communication with vendors on technical issues for Core investigators, their collaborators, newly hired investigators, research staff and graduate students who develop their own software. The Core Module will be supervised by Vallabh Das, PhD, Benedict Pitts Professor of Optometry and Vision Science, with a joint appointment with Biomedical Engineering. Dr. Das is an NEI-funded investigator (13 yrs) who has extensive expertise in software development for neurophysiological investigations of the oculomotor system.